Cassandra
by Lana-la-witch
Summary: Post IOTH... Une énième suite à la série


Disclaimer : Les perso sont pas à moi sauf Cassandra qui sort tout droit de ma petite tête . Celui qui veut me les offrir pour mon anniversaire, je les accepte sans problème….  
>Note : Merci à Manouchka d'avoir ajouté son petit grain de sel à cette histoire<br>Dédicace(s) : A ma Didi, ma Chouchou mes deux petites sœurs de cœur… Merci les filles, vous êtes toujours là pour me remonter le moral quand il faut.  
>A mon grand-père tout simplement…<p>

BLUE COVE, DELAWARE  
>706/2003 9.15 pm

Miss Parker rentrait chez elle après une longue journée de travail au Centre. Elle posa ses clefs dans l'entrée, retira son manteau et s'affala dans son sofa, les mains portées à ses tempes.  
>La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos : une réunion avait eu lieu avec sa « chère » famille et la menace de nouveau énoncée ; celui qui ramènerait pas le Caméléon aurait de sérieux problèmes… de tête.<p>

Mais petit problème : ce Caméléon tant convoité, habituellement si friand de mener ses prédateurs dans un piège ; n'avait pas donné signe de vie, aucun carnet rouge, aucune piste depuis huit longs mois, depuis Carthis.  
>Même si elle ne le montrait pas Miss Parker était inquiète ; elle ne se l'avouerait jamais mais les appels de Jarod au beau milieu de la nuit lui manquaient, ils étaient comme une drogue pour elle, un mince espoir.<br>Un verre de whisky dans une main, une cigarette allumée dans l'autre, elle se remémorait les souvenirs de son enfance aux côtés de Jarod sur les DSA : leur premier baiser, leurs bêtises… L'une des rares choses dont elle se souvint n'était pas dans les DSA : leur première fois. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, elle se souvenait également des conséquences…

FLASHBACK

Elle était en faculté en Suisse où son père l'avait envoyée. Depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait mal, avec des maux de ventre. Lorsqu'elle sût qu'elle était enceinte, elle était à la fois heureuse et triste : heureuse de cette vie qui grandissait en elle mais triste car Jarod n'en saurait jamais rien. Elle accoucha d'une magnifique petite fille qu'elle prénomma Cassandra Katherine Aurore, une petite prunelle qui avait les yeux magnifiques de sa mère et la frimousse de son père. Pour protéger ce petit ange du Centre, elle la confia à un couvent avec la promesse de l'entretenir, de venir tous les étés et qu'un jour elle viendrait peut-être avec son père la rechercher.

FIN FLASHBACK

Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Cassie avait 12 ans aujourd'hui, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à son père et Miss Parker ne pourrait être là-bas mais elle avait pensé à envoyer le cadeau de la petite.  
>Elle remarqua alors qu'une enveloppe était posée près du téléphone, assez épaisse. A l'intérieur une cassette et un simple mot :<br>Notre petit jeu est terminé, je ne joue plus. Ecoutes la cassette, tu comprendras mieux. Au fait, j'ai retrouvé ton petit frère mais il n'est pas celui que tu crois.  
>Je t'aime. J.<p>

Elle mit la cassette dans sa chaîne et la voix de Jarod prit place dans le salon.

« Parker, si je t'ai déposé cette cassette, c'est que le jeu est terminé. J'en ai marre de courir à travers le pays et cela m'est d'autant plus difficile avec un enfant. J'ai retrouvé ton petit frère à Donoterase, j'ai regardé son dossier médical et à mon avis tu ne vas pas plus apprécier que moi la révélation : ton petit frère est en réalité ton fils, notre fils… »

La voix de Jarod s'estompa légèrement mais il rajouta néanmoins :  
>« Ecoutes bien les trois chansons qui vont suivre car c'est tout simplement ce que je ressens… »<p>

Vu sur un couple d'ados, ensemble dans une même pièce en train de s'embrasser avec fougue.

_Cet océan de passion_  
><em>Qui déferle dans mes veines<em>

La jeune fille passe les mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme,

_Qui cause ma déraison_  
><em>Ma déroute, ma déveine<em>

Sa bouche cherche la sienne, avec passion.  
>Le garçon se recule et plonge son regard dans celui de la fille,<p>

_Doucement j'y plongerai_  
><em>Sans qu'une main me retienne<em>  
><em>Lentement je m'y noierai<em>  
><em>Sans qu'un remords ne me vienne<em>

Comme une demande muette pour savoir s'il doit continuer ou non.

_Tu vas me détruire (X 2)_

Après un court échange de regards,

_Et je vais te maudire_  
><em>Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie<em>

Le garçon se rapproche et reprend son baiser.

_Tu vas me détruire (X 2)_  
><em>J'aurais pu le prédire<em>  
><em>Dès le premier jour<em>  
><em>Dès la première nuit<em>

Les deux continuent à s'embrasser, tout en reculant.

_Tu vas me détruire (X 3)_

Les vêtements de chacun tombe un à un sur le sol.

_Mon péché, mon obsession_  
><em>Désir fou qui me tourmente<em>  
><em>Qui me tourne en dérision<em>  
><em>Qui me déchire et me hante<em>

Ils tombent tous les deux sur le lit.

_Petite marchande d'illusion_  
><em>Je ne vis que dans l'attente<em>  
><em>De voir voler ton jupon<em>  
><em>Et que tu danses et tu chantes<em>

Sans se quitter du regard, chacun explore le corps de l'autre avec tendresse.

_(Refrain)_

_Moi qui me croyais l'hiver_  
><em>Me voici un arbre vert<em>  
><em>Moi qui me croyais de fer<em>  
><em>Contre le feu de la chair<em>

Ils se fixent un court moment tous les deux, dans les yeux, puis le garçon commence de lents mouvements.

_Je m'enflamme et me consume_  
><em>Pour les yeux d'une étrangère<em>  
><em>Qui ont bien plus de mystère<em>  
><em>Que la lumière de la lune<em>

Un murmure de désir se fait entendre dans la pièce.

_(Refrain)_

Leur deux corps ne font qu'un pour une nuit qu'aucun des deux n'oubliera.

_Tu vas me détruire (X 4)_

****  
>Parker, les larmes aux yeux, sort de la chambre de Jarod, le laissant seul dans cet immense endroit.<p>

_Lune_  
><em>Qui là-haut s'allume<em>  
><em>Sur<em>  
><em>Les toits de Paris<em>  
><em>Vois<em>  
><em>Comme un homme<em>  
><em>Peut souffrir d'amour<em>

Jarod la regarde partir, il ne peut rien faire, juste observer une dernière fois sa démarche gracieuse.

_Bel_  
><em>Astre solitaire<em>  
><em>Qui meurt<em>  
><em>Quand revient le jour<em>  
><em>Entends<em>  
><em>Monter vers toi<em>  
><em>Le chant de la terre<em>

Il est seul et pleure, assis sur son lit, dos au mur, la tête penchée en avant.

_Entends le cri_  
><em>D'un homme qui a mal<em>  
><em>Pour qui<em>  
><em>Un million d'étoiles<em>  
><em>Ne valent<em>  
><em>Pas les yeux de celle<em>  
><em>Qu'il aime<em>  
><em>D'un amour mortel<em>  
><em>Lune<em>

Parker ouvre la portière, elle regarde une dernière fois derrière elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_Lune_  
><em>Qui là-haut s'embrume<em>  
><em>Avant<em>  
><em>Que le jour ne vienne<em>  
><em>Entends<em>  
><em>Rugir le cœur<em>  
><em>De la bête humaine<em>

La voiture roule à vive allure vers l'aéroport et, le regard collé à la vitre, elle observe le paysage, en repensant à sa dernière soirée passée avec Jarod.

_C'est la complainte_  
><em>De Quasimodo<em>  
><em>Qui pleure<em>  
><em>Sa détresse folle<em>

De son côté, Jarod ouvre le petit paquet qu'elle lui a fait promettre de n'ouvrir qu'après son départ.

_Sa voix_  
><em>Par monts et par vaux<em>  
><em>S'envole<em>  
><em>Pour arriver jusqu'à toi<em>  
><em>Lune !<em>

Un petit porte-clés représentant la moitié gauche d'un cœur tombe sur son lit, alors qu'il lit le petit mot l'accompagnant.

_Veille_  
><em>Sur ce monde étrange<em>  
><em>Qui mêle<em>  
><em>Sa voix au cœur des anges<em>

Parker a toujours le regard rivé à la vitre, elle desserre sa main, et de chaudes larmes tombent sur un petit porte-clés, représentant la moitié droite d'un cœur.

_Lune_  
><em>Qui là-haut s'allume<em>  
><em>Pour<em>  
><em>Eclairer ma plume<em>  
><em>Vois<em>  
><em>Comme un homme<em>  
><em>Peut souffrir d'amour<em>  
><em>D'amour<em>

Un faible sourire apparaît sur le visage de Jarod, alors qu'il déchire le mot pour être sur que jamais personne ne saura ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.

(Les deux chansons sont extraites de la comédie musicale Notre-Dame de Paris)

_Ce n'est jamais qu'une histoire_  
><em>Comme celle de milliers de gens<em>  
><em>Mais voilà c'est mon histoire<em>  
><em>Et bien sûr c'est différent<em>  
><em>On essaie, on croit pouvoir<em>  
><em>Oublier avec le temps<em>  
><em>On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec<em>

_Forse Non Sei Stato Mai_  
><em>Il Presente Che Vorrei<em>  
><em>E Sbagliavo a fare Tuoi<em>  
><em>Quei progetti solo miei<em>  
><em>Ma ho imparato a dire no<em>  
><em>All'illusione che ci sei<em>  
><em>Per vivere il ricordo che ho di noi<em>

_On a plusieurs vies_  
><em>Mais une seule grande histoire de coeur<em>  
><em>Quand l'amour s'enfuit,<em>  
><em>Il n'y a jamais de vainqueur<em>  
><em>Si on pouvait tout refaire<em>  
><em>Balayer nos erreurs<em>  
><em>On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec<em>

_Per ogni viaggio che faro'_  
><em>Per ogni abbracio che darai<em>  
><em>So che mi proteggero'<em>  
><em>Ma non mi dimentichero' mai<em>  
><em>Ho capito che si puo'<em>  
><em>Dire voglio e non vorrei<em>  
><em>Per vivere il ricordo che ho di noi<em>

_Je n'avais plus la patience_  
><em>D'espérer juste un sourire<em>  
><em>Notre avenir se brisait<em>  
><em>Sur l'autel des souvenirs<em>  
><em>J'attendais une autre chance,<em>  
><em>Je ne l'ai pas vue venir<em>  
><em>On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec<em>

_REFRAIN_

_Quand tu lui disais : « je t'aime »_  
><em>Tu entendais pour la vie<em>  
><em>On n'oublie jamais rien<em>  
><em>So che mi proteggero'<em>  
><em>Ma non dimentichero' mai<em>  
><em>On n'oublie jamais rien<em>  
><em>C'est toujours le même problème<em>  
><em>On croit ce qu'on a envie<em>  
><em>On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec<em>

_REFRAIN_  
><em>Per vivere il ricordo che ho di noi<em>

_(LN Segara/ Laura Pausini, extrait de l'album « Humaine »)_

Parker pleurait à chaudes larmes… elle avait un fils, un autre enfant avec Jarod. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée depuis 8 mois. C'est vrai, elle l'aimait trop pour vouloir le ramener au Centre, maintenant elle s'en rendait vraiment compte.

Elle appela Sydney pour lui dire qu'elle serait absente durant les deux prochaines semaines et qu'il prévienne Lyle de ne la déranger sous aucun prétexte, que si on la demandait, elle était malade.  
>Il ne posa aucune question et raccrocha.<br>Elle appela ensuite pour réserver un vol pour la Suisse sans date précise puis alla se coucher. Cette nuit-là, elle dormit d'un sommeil peuplé de doux rêves avec, serré dans sa main, un petit porte-clés représentant une moitié de cœur.

CHEZ PARKER  
>806/2003 9.30 am

Parker était déjà levée. Habillée d'un pantalon ample et d'un long pull (en fait elle avait gardé l'un des pulls de Jarod à Carthis), elle se prépara tranquillement à faire ce dont elle n'avait jamais été formée : elle voulait se mettre dans la peau de son Caméléon pour pouvoir le retrouver, Jarod lui avait montré comment faire une fois.  
>Elle se mit en position, s'imagina d'abord un lieu accueillant où elle pourrait être avec Jarod puis elle le simula. Elle le vit entrer dans une villa au bord de la plage, un petit garçon lui courant dans les bras. Elle vit également Ethan.<br>C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sortit de sa transe, ses voix se manifestant bruyamment.  
>Elle se prépara un sac très vite puis prit sa voiture et suivit son instinct.<p>

QUELQUE PART  
>Lendemain matin 6.00 am<p>

Comme tous les matins, Jarod s'apprêtait à aller travailler, il s'était trouvé un travail de policier dans le quartier, quand il vit apparaître ce qu'il prît d'abord pour une hallucination : Parker endormie sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, vêtue simplement.  
>'Elle a dû rouler toute la nuit' pensa-t-il.<br>Il prépara des draps propres pour son lit puis alla chercher Parker et la déposa délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il aperçut dans l'une de ses mains la photo d'une petite fille. Il la prit délicatement et lut : Cassie, 11 ans.  
>Qui pouvait donc être cette petite fille pour que Parker y soit attachée ? Il lui demanderait quand elle se réveillerait.<br>Il alla ensuite appeler son chef pour lui indiquer qu'il prenait sa journée pour raison familiale.

Même jour 11.00 am

Quand Parker se réveilla, elle mit du temps à se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.  
>'Comment ai-je atterri là ?' se demanda-t-elle intérieurement. 'Jarod ou Ethan a dû me trouver devant la maison'. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut une photo familière.<br>« C'est définitivement Jarod qui m'a trouvée. Il a dû apercevoir la photo de Cassie dans ma main. »  
>'L'heure des explications est arrivée ma chérie…Il a le droit de savoir…'<br>Quand Parker émergea de sa discussion avec sa mère, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée du lit et vit arriver peu de temps après un Jarod étonné, sûrement alerté par le bruit.  
>- « Tu es réveillée, tout va bien ?<br>- Tout va à merveille p'tit génie. Ça irait encore mieux si tu m'aidais à me relever !  
>- Désolé. J'imagine que c'est Catherine qui t'a amené jusqu'ici…<br>- Bien sûr quelle question !  
>- Pourquoi ? Il avait à peine murmuré.<br>- J'ai des informations à te faire partager et connues de moi seule… et de maman.  
>- Tu peux être plus explicite ? J'ai beau être un génie, j'ai du mal à saisir là.<br>- J'ai besoin que tu réserves des billets pour tout le monde sauf moi bien sûr.  
>- Pour quelle destination ? Tu sais Parker, tu commences vraiment à me faire peur…<br>- Fais ce que je te dis pour une fois et ne discutes pas ! » s'énerva-t-elle.  
>Au même moment elle se leva du lit et quelque chose tomba de la poche de son pantalon. Jarod se pencha en même temps qu'elle pour le ramasser, c'est là qu'il crut apercevoir un objet connu mais Parker fut plus rapide que lui.<br>- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
>- Ce sont mes clés de voiture, c'est tout.<br>- Je te parle du porte-clés.  
>- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » fit-elle, déçue.<br>- Non, désolé. A moins que tu puisses éclairer ma lanterne. Au fait les billets sont pour où ?  
>- La Suisse, on part à côté de Genève. »<br>Il partit le temps de réserver les billets puis revint habillé plus détendu : tee-shirt large et pantalon de survêtement. Il posa à peine un pied dans la pièce que Parker l'attrapa et l'envoya sur le lit. Au moment où il essaya de se redresser, Parker le maintint couché en se positionnant à califourchon sur lui.  
>- « Parker, je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire ?<br>- Je veux que tu te souviennes. Et pour ça, je vais user de la seule méthode qui fonctionne sur toi.  
>- L'hypnose… »<br>Parker hypnotisa donc Jarod afin de le faire remonter à cette fameuse nuit avant son départ pour la Suisse. Lorsqu'elle le réveilla, on aurait pu croire qu'un ouragan était passé dans la tête du Caméléon : Jarod s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, cherchant à éviter toute source de lumière, il se tenait la tête dans les mains, apparemment en proie à une migraine du diable. Parker se rapprocha doucement de lui, s'adossa au montant du lit puis prit délicatement la tête de Jarod pour la poser sur elle. En réalité, elle plaça même le Caméléon devant elle, entre ses jambes. Elle avait mal pour lui, elle se rendait surtout compte de ce qu'il avait vécu au moment de son départ. Il était rare que Jarod soit aussi vulnérable mais elle avait touché à une corde sensible, elle le savait et le sentait au travers des soubresauts et des larmes de l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
>Soudain une petite tête se trouva dans l'entrebâillement de la porte suivie bientôt d'une plus grande.<br>- « Michael, sors de là. Tu n'as rien à faire ici en ce moment.  
>- Mais oncle Ethan, je …<br>- Ce n'est rien Ethan, laisses-le entrer mais pas de bruit jeune homme.  
>- D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il a Papa ? »<br>Parker se raidit au nom que l'enfant avait donné à Jarod. 'Voilà pourquoi Jarod disait qu'il n'était pas celui que je croyait…'  
>- « C'est ton fils ma sœur, votre fils à tous les deux…c'était le nouveau projet Mirage.<br>- De vrai t'es ma maman ?  
>- Oui mon cœur, je suis ta maman.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Papa ?  
>- Papa a mal à la tête. » Elle disait cela tout en massant doucement les tempes et le visage de Jarod, sachant pertinemment que l'aspirine ne ferait pas passer la douleur.<br>- « Oncle Ethan dit souvent que pour soigner un bobo, faut faire un bisou dessus.  
>- Aller Michael, on va laisser Papa se reposer.<br>Ethan sortit avec le petit laissant ainsi Parker seule avec Jarod. Elle continua à masser Jarod quand celui émergea difficilement.  
>- « Me…Melinda…<br>- Je suis là Jarod, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là.  
>- Je me souviens maintenant, le porte-clés, nous deux…<br>- Chut, reposes-toi.  
>- Je l'ai toujours tu sais, il est avec les DSA…<br>Jarod replongea ensuite dans un sommeil profond, bercé par les mains douces et chaudes de Parker sur son visage. Parker quant à elle, sortit du lit après s'être assurée que Jarod dormait pour aller manger, découvrir son fils et rattraper le temps perdu avec Ethan.  
>Jarod émergea vers 6 heures du soir et fut émerveillé de voir Parker riant gaiement avec leur fils, comme si ils étaient une famille normale. Il alla vers sa mallette de DSA, souleva le double fond et en sortit un porte-clés représentant une moitié de cœur.<br>Parker avait toujours le sien dans ses mains, montrant et expliquant à Michael ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Elle sentit soudainement une main se rapprocher d'elle, tenant l'autre moitié du cœur.

**CHEZ JAROD  
>1006/2003 6.00 am

Parker et Jarod avaient décidé, la veille au soir, de partager le même lit car il n'y avait pas d'autres chambres de valable dans la maison et de toute manière Parker comme Jarod ne voulaient pas que l'autre dorme sur le sofa.  
>Tous deux dormaient paisiblement lorsque Parker se réveilla subitement, la respiration haletante et le corps en sueur ; réveillant au passage un Jarod totalement inquiet.<br>- « Parker ? Melinda qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »  
>Parker ne réagissait pas, seules les larmes coulant sur ses joues attestaient qu'elle était éveillée. Jarod se redressa et prit Parker dans ses bras afin de la calmer.<br>Sans prévenir, Parker se leva, s'habilla.  
>- « Il faut que l'on aille en Suisse tout de suite, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.<br>- Ton sixième sens ?  
>- Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, pas elle, pas maintenant…<br>- De qui tu parles ? C'est la petite que j'ai vu sur la photo, c'est ça. C'est la petite Cassie.  
>- Oui, je t'expliquerai sur place. Tu peux aller réveiller Ethan et Michael s'il te plaît ?<br>- J'y vais, tu prépares le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde ?  
>- Ok. Dépêches-toi.<br>Et voilà tout ce petit monde en train de s'agiter, préparant les sacs, fermant la maison, s'activant pour éviter à tout prix de rater l'avion…

EN SUISSE  
>QUELQUE PART VERS GENEVE<br>9/06/2003 18.30 heure locale

Parker, Jarod, Ethan et Michael roulaient à vive allure (vous le devinerez, c'est Parker qui est au volant) en direction d'une adresse connue de Parker uniquement.  
>Parker pila en arrivant devant le couvant où elle avait déposé Cassie à la naissance puis sortit rapidement de la voiture pour aller s'assurer que la petite était hors de danger.<br>Elle déboula dans le couvent comme une furie, les 3 autres tentant de la suivre. Elle arriva à la chambre de Cassie et fut soulagée de l'y voir faisant ses devoirs. Elle rejoignit ses 3 compagnons dans la chapelle et prit Jarod à part.  
>- « Je te dois des explications, de toute façon le Centre n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe.<br>- Je t'écoute : qui est Cassie et pourquoi a-t-on débarqué ici en urgence ?  
>- On est venu en urgence parce qu'une petite fille est en danger, elle risque de tomber entre les mains du Centre, ce que je ne veux pas. Maintenant, cette petite fille est celle que tu as vu sur la photo. Elle s'appelle Cassie, le diminutif pour Cassandra.<br>- Mais qui est-elle réellement ?  
>- C'est là que les porte-clés entrent dans l'histoire… Tu te souviens de ce qui c'était passé avant, notre fameuse nuit ensemble, la seule d'ailleurs…<br>- Attends, tu veux dire que…  
>- Cassandra est ta fille, notre fille. J'ai réussi à la cacher aux yeux du Centre toutes ces années, c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais rien su et maintenant elle est en danger, maman me l'a dit. Viens, je vais te présenter ta petite fille, elle a eu 12 ans il y a deux jours.<br>Jarod, ému, suivit Parker à travers le dédale de couloirs avant d'arriver devant la chambre de la petite. Elle cogna à la porte en faisant signe à Jarod de ne pas se montrer.  
>- « Bonjour ma puce !<br>- Maman, tu es venue finalement !  
>- Oui ma chérie et je t'ai apporté une grosse surprise, un gros cadeau.<br>- Mais je l'ai déjà eu mon cadeau !  
>- Bien sûr mais je suis sûre que celui-là va te plaire encore plus ! Tu peux venir ! »<br>Jarod se décida donc à rentrer dans la chambre de la petite. Elle l'observa quelques minutes puis courut vers lui.  
>- « Maman, c'est mon plus beau cadeau ! Tu m'as emmené Papa !<br>- Oui Cassie, c'est ton père.  
>- Bonjour Cassandra, tu es aussi belle que ta mère.<br>- Bonjour Papa », elle s'approcha de son oreille et approcha sa mère également. « Je vous aime tous les deux.» (Nous nous éloignerons de notre petite famille, après tout ils ont 12 longues années à rattraper…)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
